legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Celure
Celure was a Laiuna, a member of The Pewter Talon and priestess of Kem who appeared in Taloner: Reima and its sequel, Taloner: Reima 2. History Celure was born to a poor family of shepherds and grew up in the Valandral Flats of Genkai. She practiced her magic while tending to flocks of sheep and was eventually accepted at the Rainfall Academy in Sheng Hi Nai, where she attended school and made the decision to become a priestess. Celure then transferred to the Temple of Kem, where she completed her training. She joined The Pewter Talon not many years after finishing at the academy. She was a member of the Ta'shur, a small faction of priests and priestesses who devoted much of their time to the selfless service of others. Family Celure had a brother, Toar, who lived and worked in Sheng Hi Nai as an apprentice in the Temple of Kem. Her parents presumably lived in the Valandral Flats. Other Relationships In Wayside Tales, Celure crossed paths with a noble named L'ubax, who made it a priority to antagonize her as a peasant and outsider. After working through their differences, Celure and L'ubax became close friends. L'ubax was the primary source of Celure's training in swordsmanship, as well as the one to suggest the idea that she should become a priestess. Reima was a fellow scout of The Pewter Talon who required Celure's help in thwarting a dark elf faction. He established a strong friendship with Celure throughout the Taloner Chronicles and was a reliable ally. Though not related by blood, Reima viewed Celure as a sister, remarking more than once that she reminded him of his brothers. Taloner Chronicles Celure's area of expertise as a Taloner was negotiating with dragons. She first met Reima when she was assigned to help him recover and protect an informational map he'd stolen from dark elves. The map was drafted by a dark elven spy of the fortress Dun Ki Ahng and exposed several of the fortress's weak points. After fleeing from the dark elves and single-handedly defending a small fort with Reima, Celure was successful in her task and had come to consider Reima to be a friend. In Taloner: Reima 2, she accompanied Reima on a planned vacation to Genkai, where she visited his home in Hurat Mun and met his family. After journeying to Sheng Hi Nai to visit her brother, she was recruited with Reima to help another Taloner on the island of Halfway. After helping to diffuse the situation there, they go their separate ways once more. Appearance and Personality Celure was a lore drake female with green scales and a short, light green mane. The underside of her throat was naturally colored black. Her eyes were blue-gray. She wore a bronze mask set with a pearl and dark robes fitted with armor plating along her arms. She carried two shortswords as her weapons of choice. She makes her own version of miniature grenades for use in battle, infusing them with magic that generates a blast of electricity upon detonation. Despite her calm appearance, Celure felt uncomfortable around people she didn't know, especially when in large groups or when dealing with children.Taloner: Reima 2, p. 40 Abilities In both Taloner: Reima and Taloner: Reima 2, Celure uses four enchanted knives to summon a spell called the Web of Tranquility. When she places these knives into a solid surface, a kind of energy barrier is summoned for as long as she has the strength to sustain it, or until she removes the knives. This barrier can act as both a wall to block enemies or a trap to prevent enemies caught in it from going anywhere. Celure was an accomplished spellcaster, as she is observed several times judging the strength of other spellcasters to determine if she can defeat them or not and is usually able to win. In Taloner: Reima, she was able to seize control of a spell cast by Sahamel and turn it to her own use. She was even able to store her own energy as a kind of restorative essence that she was seen giving to Reima, according to W.A. Johnson's website.http://blaydeneon.webs.com/apps/blog/show/36028012-facts-about-gaia References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Laiuna